Sweet Sixteen
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Set After Breaking Dawn. Nessie Has Just Turned Sixteen And Realising She Loves Jacob Differently Than Before...First FanFic. Would Appreciate Constructive Criticism. RE-EDITING.
1. Chapter 1 The Party

Sweet Sixteen

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter One - The Party

I blew out the sixteen candles that littered the lilac birthday cake and smiled brightly. Sweet Sixteen, full of life and surrounded by the people I loved most on this earth, I was ecstatic. Alice knew what I liked. She had thrown an over the top party for me with banners, balloons and streamers, the whole room was painted in lilac and silver even my father's piano was covered making me the centre of attention. Alice being Alice had dressed us all to match the colour scheme. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and my mother Bella were dressed in lilac dress and the men dressed in lilac tuxes (how they allowed that I'll never know). Even Jacob. My best friend and partner in crime had allowed my overly excited auntie to dress him accordingly and still stood beside me with a brave look on his copper face. The whole room erupted into applause and smiles and I bowed accordingly to my audience. I pulled Jake into a fierce hug and we smiled brightly at each other, from the corner of my eye I saw my father, Edward grimace slightly.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Jacob exclaimed pushing a loose lock of bronze hair behind my ear, I ruffled his shaggy black hair do in response and we both laughed. Next to find me of course was my mother.

"You look beautiful darling. Happy sixteenth birthday" she smiled staring deep into my brown eyes. I laughed, the bell chime rang throughout the room, and suddenly my father was by her side smiling his famous crooked smile. "Does this mean I can drive the Vanquish now daddy? Seeing that I'm legal to drive." I teased biting on my bottom lip a small habit picked up from my mother. His smile faded into a hardened mask and his golden eyes went cold for a moment to match his faces hard exterior.

"Not a chance." he said flatly then his lips curved into a smile.

"You can drive my Ferrari dear." Mother chided digging Dad in the ribs, he shot her a fierce look and she kissed him softly. I pranced around the room, passed from family member to family member receiving hugs and many happy returns till I finally reached Uncle Emmett.

"Hey 'lil squirt, your sixteen now. Starting school with your parents and favourite Uncle?" he beamed. Rosalie still being in reach smacked him across the head with the back of her hand. I laughed again my curls tumbling over my shoulders.

"Trust you Emmett Cullen to dampen a party with talk of school!" Rosalie scolded while Emmett hung his head. I gave him a fierce hug and received a bear hug back.

"I love you Uncle Em!" I laughed.

"I love you too Renesmee, never _ever _forget that." he replied. He stepped back ruffled my hair and took off the tuxedo jacket.

"Alice will kill you taking that off." I teased straightening my own silver shimmery dress out.

"Stupid monkey suit." he mumbled.

"EMMETT CULLEN! PUT YOUR JACKET ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR FORGET ANY CONTACT WITH ROSE FOR THE NEXT YEAR ONCE IM DONE WITH YOUR MANLY...." Alice screamed but was instantly cut off by Dad.

"Sensitive ears!" Dad shouted placing his iron grasp over my ear lobes, I rolled my eyes. When he was sure my innocence was not going to be compromised he removed his hands and pulled me around into a hug he sighed.

"Is it present time yet." I sulked hugging him.

"Yes sweetheart." as soon as he said that everyone was back again, Jake was jumping up and down excitedly and Dad threw him a dirty look. What was his problem? He had been fine with my best friend until now. I pondered on the thought briefly as I was ushered outside the house. On the weeks...or months leading up to my birthday I had repeatedly played an image of the purple convertible I wanted into everyone's head so that they would get the hint that I wanted that car, maybe they had listened. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper were standing on the porch steps of our grand mansion and Alice was just as excited as Jacob jumping up and down I could feel the calm that Uncle Jasper sent out and it was just not helping. Poor Jasper. As I glanced around my family I noticed that Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had a sliver parcel in their hands, same as Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper and Mum and Dad. Presents!! Esme spoke first.

"My beautiful Granddaughter Nessie. You are becoming a young lady so Grandpa and I decided to get you something beautiful, unique and special that symbolises you, and yes it's lilac too!" Everyone laughed as she handed me the little parcel. I unwrapped it with great care and took of the lid to what looked like a jewellery box. Inside amongst the champagne satin was a bracelet made of tiny amethyst flowers with a diamond "R" on the clasp, it was beautiful.

"Thank you so much!" I said pulling them both into a great hug. Carlisle kissed my forehead while Esme patted my shoulder. Rosalie stepped forward next and gave me the next parcel.

"Emmett and I decided that Alice was obviously getting you clothes so we decided to get you something that enhanced your musical side." I once again unwrapped the package to see a purple iPod starring at me engraved saying "Renesmee Cullen. We love you with all our hearts. Rosalie && Emmett xx" I also pulled them into a hug and thanked them greatly. I moved over to Alice who surprisingly also had a small package.

"Nessie. Jasper and I decided...well I decided that we would get you a few things." she smiled. "You cannot truly see your present until your parent's, then you can go off and explore" she said passing me the parcel. Inside was a silver key with a lilac ribbon on it. I gave her a confused look.

"The cupboard in your room behind your bed." she tutted and finally Dad stepped forward. I heard the sound of a car approaching and my face lit up.

"Well your mother and I fought for a while and somehow your mother convinced me that you would need this now." he smiled and presented me with the final parcel I knew what it was. Inside was a set of car keys and when I turned around my purple convertible was sitting there with my mother beside it. I squealed loudly and jumped into the car.

"Who's up for a road trip." I said clapping my hands together. Everyone laughed apart from my dad whose face went whiter, I never thought it was possible but it happened. Jacob jumped in the car beside me and I started the engine, we both squealed in delight at the engines purr.

"Only drive it back to the garage Nessie!" Dad said seriously eyeing Jacob.

"Sure, sure" I called as I pulled down the gravel driveway towards the large Cullen garage. This is definitely the best birthday **EVER! **


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob's Gift

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Two - Jacob's Gift

"So Jake what do you think of my new car?" I said smiling as I pulled into the already crowded Cullen garage.

"Nessie, it's awesome. Well, apart from the colour...did you have to have purple? Why not silver or black or red..." Jake started before I cut him off.

"Jake if I was going to have a car then I was going to have a car that _I_ liked and wanted, not a common silver one...ewwww. I want to stand out Jake and anyway purple is totally my favourite colour!" I said smiling at him. He sighed.

"If you don't like it Jake then you don't have to ride with me." I snapped, pretending to concentrate on parking the car in the correct spot he seemed to ignore my snappy reply and continued.

"Do you want your present now Nessie?" he said once the car had come to a stop. I raised my eyebrows at him implying that obviously I wanted it considering I loved presents. He chuckled.

"I guess not then." he said between chuckles getting out of the car and walking away from me towards the house. In turn, I pounced through the air and rolled us onto the grass, both of us laughing hysterically.

"Hey watch the tux! Alice will kill you." he laughed once again and same as before placed a loose lock of hair behind my earlobe.

"To Alice clothes are only to be worn once, it's a good thing she can't see either of us otherwise that t-shirt you gave me would have been burnt by now." I laughed

"You still wear it Ness?" he questioned cocking his head to the side gazing deep into my eyes.

"Of course, I like the feeling of having you close to me." I replied instantly feeling self conscious. I then noticed I was still on top of him and leapt away in to the shadows of the trees. He sat up and looked at me for a second before also getting to his feet and removing a small brown bag from his jacket pocket and holding it out for me. The smile on my face must have been large as Jacob gave me the goofy grin that I loved so much as I danced back to him. Taking the bag gingerly in my ivory hands, I undid the tassels slowly and tipped it upside down until a necklace engulfed my small hands. I lifted it up carefully and admired the brown russet wolf and "R" charms carved from wood that were linked onto the chain. It was beautiful and as I stared at it I realised that _this necklace _not my car, my iPod or my amethyst bracelet _this necklace _was the best present I could ever get.

"I know it's not 'Tiffany' or anything expensive, but now you can always have me close." he smiled breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up at him and stared deeply into his brown eyes, his smile faded into a frown. "You don't like it do you Ness?" he said seriously.

"Jacob...I...I...it's the best present anyone could ever give me." I sobbed into his shoulder blade. "This must have taken so much time and effort. It's so beautiful and _perfect_." I said, I felt his warm arms embrace me back and his check nestled into my ringlets, we stayed like that in the silence until I my breathing rate had decelerated and I had stopped crying.

"I'm so glad you like it, I was worried that you hated It." he sighed as I pulled away from the hug. When we were facing each other again his fingers wiped away the tears that had overflowed and I smiled, I reached behind my neck and removed the locket that Mom and Dad had given me years ago and held up the necklace to Jake. I pulled up my hair and turned around to face to forest and inhaled deeply. His delicate fingers sent electric currents through my body wherever his skin touched mine and soon I felt the chain on my neck and looked down. The carvings hung proudly in the centre and I turned around again to face him, Jacob grimaced and my smiled faded.

"What?" I asked looking myself over. "Does it not look great?" I said quietly biting my bottom lip again.

"Nessie, it looks great on you - everything flipping does, it just...doesn't go with you outfit and you know what Alice is like. Do you want to put your locket back on?" he said sadly our eyes locked on each other. I smiled.

"Alice will get over it and so will Mom and Dad. I _want _to wear this Jacob and I will continue to wear it Jake." I laughed grabbing his hand and tugging him back to the house, he smiled my favourite smile then released his hold on my hand. I stared at him puzzled.

"I'll race you!" he shouted already having a head start.

"Cheater!" I called as I ran after him back to our house nestled deep between the Alaskan wilderness.


	3. Chapter 3 The Night Before

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Three - The Night Before

I beat Jacob back to the house of course, even with him having a head start. As we both approached the house Dad was sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey Dad! What's up?" I laughed sitting beside him.

"The Denali coven is coming for a visit tomorrow. You better get to bed you have an early start remember it's school tomorrow. Did you lose your locket?" Dad asked, his cold fingers lifting the charms of my necklace into the palm of his hand. His eyes darkened.

"Cool! No...the locket is in my pocket, this is Jake's birthday present to me." I replied staring down at the necklace. Dads hand flew back from the charms and stalked into the house a mask of anger filled his face.

"Bed Renesmee...NOW!" he roared. I stared at Jacob who was leaning against the porch casually confusion clear in my eyes.

"Come on Ness, your Dad's right. Bed." he replied not meeting my eyes. I sauntered through the house and up to my bedroom. When I was younger I had a small room in the cottage my Mom and Dad used to live in. I flicked on the light switch and instantly noticed that my presents from earlier were lying on my bed. I picked up the silver key that Alice had given me and opened the small built in cupboard that was behind my bed. I turned the lock and opened the door carefully. Inside was a small posted note and carrier bag, I opened the bag first which revealed a purple diary and matching pen and then read the little note, it read 'Look Inside Your Wardrobe xx'. I crossed the room and opened the door into my walk in wardrobe. It was larger than I remembered it and not one piece of clothing I recognised. _Alice. _I didn't have all night to try and find a pair of pyjamas! Hoping secretly that it was still there I dived towards my bed and sure enough under the mattress was the brown t-shirt that Jake had given me one day a few years back...

________________________-FLASH BACK-______________________________

_"Hey Jake! Can I come in?" I asked as I hovered in his door frame._

_"Sure Ness." Jake replied. I danced across the room and sat cross legged and his bed. Watching him intently._

_"What you doing Jake?" I asked as he had disappeared into his wardrobe._

_"Trying to find...here it is." he said crossing the room towards me and putting a box on the bed beside me before climbing on himself._

_"What's that?" I asked tracing the patterns on the wooden box._

_"Pictures from years ago, I think I have a few of your mother." he smiled evilly and started to dig through the box. We sat there laughing at all the funny pictures for ages, I saw one of him and his Dad, he was wearing the same t-shirt he had on in the photo._

_"What's 'La Push Cliff Diving Team'?" I asked and Jacob laughed._

_"Ask your mother." he replied. "Why did you ask?"_

_"You have the same awesome shirt on in the picture and I wanted to know where I could get one from." I said shrugging my shoulders._

_"Here." Jacob said removing his shirt and giving it to me. "It's yours." He smiled goofily at me and slipped it over my head, it smelt of him._

_"But Jake it's yours." I persisted._

_"And now it's yours, help me put these pictures away please?" he asked, jumping off the bed and piling the pictures back into the box. I started to help._

________________________-END FLASH BACK-______________________________

I had found out later on that Dad did not like my t-shirt for the simple fact that mum had once gone cliff diving as a human and almost died. Stupid overprotective fool. He thought I got rid of it but in truth I just never wore it in front of him. I pulled the shirt up to my nose, it still faintly smelled of him but mostly of me, I'd worn it that much. I quickly showered and pulled on the t-shirt climbing into bed. I heard a knock on the door, it was Jake.

"Come in." I said quietly. Jacob entered smiling wildly.

"Did I wake you?" he said just as quietly as he closed my door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"No. I've only just got into bed I hadn't even turned the light off yet." I laughed quietly.

"So you do actually wear my t-shirt." he laughed pulling at the shoulder, it was still too big for me and slipped down my shoulder, he pulled it back up. Where his fingers touched my bare skin it tingled.

"I told you I did, it still smells of you." I smiled up at him

"So, first day of school tomorrow Ness." is said changing the subject abruptly.

"Uhuh, you are coming right?" I asked softly but my heartbeat picked up.

"Yes Nessie, same as Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and your parents, but you'll have to call them Bella and Edward now." he laughed.

"Yeah that will be weird." I yawned.

"You should sleep now Nessie, sweet dreams." he said kissing my forehead, Jake did this everynight but tonight it felt different. I wanted to kiss hims. He switched off the light and as he opened my door the landing light shined on his face revealing my favourite slipped out of my room and the door closed, plunging my room into darkness. I drifted off happily into a deep sleep. A dream of my Jacob.

________________________-DREAM STARTS-______________________________

_I sat on the grass staring into the deep forests playing with the flower in my hand. Sure enough Jacob emerged from the deep forest and smiled at me. He sat next to me on the grass and we sat close to each other, him playing with my hair and me tracing lines onto his muscular chest._

_"You are beautiful Nessie." Jacob cooed leaning in towards me._

_"You too." I replied mimicking his movement. Soon we were kissing, long and passionate it felt right. Jacob may of been my best friend once but now he was more. He broke of the kiss to look back at me into my eyes..._

________________________-DREAM ENDS-______________________________

I was awoken by raised voices. My own head was swimming as I processed my dream but as the confusion wore off and I became more alert I could make out the voices.

"We should tell her Edward." I heard Jacob say

"Not a chance in hell!" Dad hissed back.

"Jake, we don't know whether she feels the same way." I heard my mother interject.

"Renesmee may not...."Carlisle started

I crept out of bed and down the stairs into Grandpa's study where this was taking place.

"Tell me what?" I demanded standing in the doorway of the study my arms crossed across my chest. Everyone was silent.

"I SAID TELL ME WHAT?!" I roared.

"Nothing Nessie, now go to bed." Dad said sternly. I ignored him.

"Jacob?" I asked looking at him, he wouldn't lie to me. I raised my eyebrows awaiting an answer and my Dad hissed.

"Nothing Ness." Jacob said meeting my eyes.

"Fine. I will find out!" I shouted as I exited the study, I felt my Dad's eyes on the shirt I was wearing and slammed the door behind me. I was going to find out what they were hiding from me. I knew my family kept secrets from me but _Jacob?_ We had always been honest with each other. My heart fluttered as I thought of him.


	4. Chapter 4 First Day Of School

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Four - First Day Of School

I was still annoyed. Annoyed that my family were keeping something from me and even more annoyed that Jacob wouldn't tell me what. It didn't help that I was confused by the new feelings I had for Jacob. The dream, the heart fluttering with all so strong and irrational. I forcefully packed my school bag and dressed, I put on Jacob's necklace too. There was a knock at my door - Mom.

"Renesmee sweetheart...?" Mom asked leaning around the door

"What Mom?" I replied acidly spinning around.

"We are going hunting before school do you want to come now or after school with Esme?"

"After school." I said bluntly

"Ok dear we'll be back in half hour we aren't going very far." She said sadly closing the door on her way out. I hated seeing my Mom upset but I was too stubborn and angry to do anything about it. I heard the Volvo pull out of the garage and speed off shortly after, and I rushed down the stairs to see Esme standing in the kitchen making a shopping list and Jacob pouring himself a glass of orange juice. I glared at him and he smiled apologetically back at me.

"Good Morning Renesmee, I'll be out in the garden if you want anything." she said softly patting my shoulder on the way out.

"Ness, do you want a glass of orange juice?" Jake asked quietly. I nodded, I may not like human food but orange juice was nice. I _liked _orange juice. I sat on the kitchen stool and watched Jacob carefully, he cleared his throat and passed the glass over.

"Thanks" I mumbled staring into the orange liquid, tapping my nails against the glass noisily. Jacob kept his eyes on the clock as he drank his orange juice, in the distance I heard a car pull up the driveway.

"Ness..." Jacob started

"Save it Jake." I hissed acidly quickly downing my juice and hopping out of the doors down on the path to the garage. _I _was not travelling in that stinking Volvo. I walked at human pace and everyone else was in the garage waiting for me, including Jake. I ignored them. Walking straight pass them and got into my car and hurriedly started the engine. I avoided my rear-view mirror at all costs pulling out of the driveway, I was not ready to see or talk to them. It was an easy ride to school, I wasn't really worried about the classes all I could think about was what they could be hiding from me, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I did not notice all the attention I was getting. Usually I loved the attention but today, I just wanted to melt into the background. I pulled into an empty space and when I opened the door Dad was standing in front of me.

"Dad- _Edward _what do you want?" I said glaring

"Ness, listen to me. You need to be careful, here is your schedule..." he started passing me the sheets of paper, I gave him a sarcastic smile as I snatched them from his hands.

"Great. Thanks see you later." I said locking up the car and walking away, my high heels clicked against the floor inside and my ringlets tumbled over my shoulders. I studied my schedual that was being crumpled by the force of my hands.

"Maths in room 125" I mumbled to myself, staring at the signs to see which way I needed to go.

Three senior boys later and I was sitting in Maths with Mr Jameson thinking about what I was doing. I hated it when my family was upset but seeing Jacob upset was worse. My pain was his pain. The force of the emotions flooded back to me and I felt like I needed to shake my head to get rid of them. I was acting like a drama queen. I was being a spoilt little brat. The rest of the morning dragged with English, Spanish and Art but I occupied my time with planning my apologies. I ran from Art (and from a very _overly _friendly boy) at a human pace of course towards the canteen but a few feet from the doors I was stopped dead in my tracks. There was a girl, a _pretty _girl overly flirting with Jacob and he was smiling. Jealousy and blood lust ran through my veins as I tried to stay in control. _My Jacob, __**My Jacob...**_** MY JACOB!** He wasn't mine but I felt like he was, I wanted to rip him from her clutches and then rip her head off to match. Just at that time Alice was by my side.

"Nessie are you okay?" She said stroking my hair, I saw my blackened eyes mirrored in hers.

"I saw your eyes go black and...." she started concern thick in her high pitched voice.

"Lets go." I cut her off, I thought I masked the pain in my voice well but Alice was not fooled, her gaze followed mine to where they were still locked on this girl. Jacob turned around his smile turning into a mask of worry. I took off.


	5. Chapter 5 Heart To Heart

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Five - Heart To Heart

As I ran home ignoring my car I couldn't help crying, my vision was so blurred I could hardly see through my enhanced vision and it would not be a good thing if I crashed the car considering I've only had it a day. Why was I crying? Jacob wasn't _my boyfriend _he should be able to date whoever he wants. If I knew that this was true then why did my heart feel that it was being torn from my chest and stabbed with a thousand blades? I felt no one giving chance and for that I was thankful, I needed to be alone. These feelings were confusing to me and to have to explain them to someone else would be a nightmare and an impossible task. Over the years Jacob had been my rock, best friend and protector, I had loved him that way for all sixteen years of my life, but everything was changing. I had feelings for Jacob - feelings that went way beyond friendship. That's when it hit me (rather forcefully). I was in _love _with Jacob. I _loved _him. Judging from the way he acted with that girl he didn't love me, he loved me as a friend. Friendship wasn't enough. A growl escaped from deep within my chest as I approached the house. I decided I needed to talk to someone about this, and I knew exactly who.

"Grandma Esme?" I said quietly, standing behind the beautiful vampire that was tending to her already perfect rose bushes.

"Yes dear?" She asked turning around as soon as she saw my tear filled eyes she leapt to her feet. "Renesmee darling, what's wrong?"

"Can we go hunting now please?" I said quietly trying to keep my voice even. "I want to talk to you about something as well."

"Okay darling." she replied removing her gloves and taking my hand. We ran through the forest for a while in silence, when I smell the elk nearby we started to slow.

"Hunt first talk after?" Esme asked smiling softly as she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes please." I mumbled hoarsely. We both chased our food and drank until we were full. When both of us had finished Esme took my hand and we started to walk the journey back to our house at a human pace.

"What do you want to talk about dear?" Esme asked gently, stroking the back of my hand in a gentle rhythm.

"I don't know where to start." I confessed hanging my head. Even though I had figured out what the feelings meant it didn't mean they were under control. They were raging around my brain, swirling in complicated pattersn making me confused.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's made you so upset?" she asked

"Sure." I said quietly. There was silence for a few seconds as I gathered my mixed thoughts.

"Umm....well today in school I realised that I was being a spoilt brat and was going to apologise to everyone for it and then when I was walking to meet up with the others in the canteen I saw Jacob." I started, Esme remained silent and I took in a deep breath. "He was talking to a pretty blonde girl no _flirting _would be the right word and he was smiling and she was...she was. She was..." I couldn't finish and Esme had pulled me into a hug.

"Don't get upset honey." she cooed stroking my hair.

"She was twirling her hair and smiling and they were laughing together and I don't know what happened, I felt _jealous _and betrayed. Like Jake was my boyfriend and he was cheating on me. Blood lust took over and I very nearly killed her, that was when Alice found me. Esme I think I'm in love with Jacob, but...but...but." I took a deep breath and tried to start again. "But, he doesn't love me back like that, I can just feel it." Esme pulled away and retook my hand and smiled at me brightly. I often had heart to hearts with Esme, I could tell her anything. Her compassionate and loving nature was the glue that held our family together and the base I needed when I was upset.

"Nessie. Being in love is a good thing, you'll never know what he's feeling unless you tell him. Nessie you are a beautiful girl, Jacob would be mad not to love you. Come on I think you have an apology to make." She smiled and soon we were running, back to the house.

"NESSIE!" My Dad's cry of relief filled the air as I saw all of my family except Jacob standing by the porch steps.

"Dad! I'm so sorry about acting like a spoilt brat and sorry for skipping school I just had to."

"Don't apologise." he said pulling me into a hard hug, I hugged him back just as hard. When he released me I stepped towards my family. "I'm so sorry everybody for acting like an immature drama queen. Please forgive me?" I said quietly staring at my feet. They were all laughing, I looked up to see all of them smiling at me so I smiled back.

"Don't worry Ness you're a rebellious teenager we expect nothing less." Uncle Jasper joking punched me lightly on the arm. Mom came over and hugged me.

"Mom where's Jacob?" I asked realising that he hadn't turned up. "I need to talk to him."

"He's gone to Forks to visit Billy, and talk to Sam." Mom replied softly

"Oh. When will he be back?" I asked worried. Jacob never went away without telling me, before she had time to reply I asked another question "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He thought he'd upset you and thought he'd give you some space." she said hesitantly. He was gone, I felt hollow for a moment like part of me had gone missing.

"I don't want space. I want no _need _Jacob." I whispered.

"Don't worry darling you won't miss him, the Denali's are coming to visit tonight right? Alice see's a storm so we'll play ball okay?" she said stroking my hair.

"Sure, sure" I replied as I dragged my stone feet through the house and up to my room. I lay on my bed clutching Jacob's t-shirt to my face as I let the tears silently escaped. I hurt Jacob. He thought he'd hurt me. I was alone. I hated how the feelings were so raw, was love supposed to hurt? I thought back to the stories of my Mom and Dad.

"Yes, love is supposed to hurt." I whispered as I turned my face over and buried it into my pillow.


	6. Chapter 6 Visit From Denali

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Six - Visit From Denali

Not long later my sensitive ears picked up tires turning off the freeway and up our drive. The Denali coven was here. I dragged myself from my bed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I heard the car stop and mumbled 'hellos' and walked at a human pace from my bedroom downstairs and outside to greet our visitors. I suddenly didn't feel like ball, or socialising. I gripped hold of Jacob's necklace.

"Dearest Edward." Tanya exclaimed pulling my father into an embrace and putting her hands a little too far down his back for my liking. I raised my eyebrows at my Mother who looked like she was about to rip Tanya's head off. That would be fun to watch.

"Hello Renesmee, my you look beautiful and you have grown so much." Kate smiled at me and I smiled back she squeezed Garrett's hand tight. I remembered him but his eyes were now golden and not crimson, he was one of the vampires that witnessed for me when the Volturi came. I winced as I remembered. Tanya once hearing my name looked up at me and examined me with her careful vision before giving me a small smile and I politely smiled back. _Edward doesn't like blonde..._I laughed to myself.

"Nessie!" Carmen squealed pulling me into a tight hug. "You look gorgeous; you still have your mother's eyes and your father's hair. You have grown so much, you should really come and visit us in Denali!"

"Sure Carmen. Hello Eleazer." I smiled, as Eleazer came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her softly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. I longed for Jake to do that to me...

"Well Nessie you do look beautiful." Eleazer said softly.

"Thanks." I whispered feeling self conscious.

"Right everyone! Who's up for a game of ball?" Alice called; even with her standing on the top porch steps she was barely taller than everyone.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett and Jasper said together and the rest of our family and the Denali's also gave confirmation. Alice set about straight away into getting us into teams and in less than five minutes Grandpa was marking up bases and we were discussing team strategies.

"Right Nessie, I think that you should take second base because you are almost as fast as Edward." Emmett explained

"Carlisle you take first base, Jasper take third and Bella take home/ backstop. Alice you take pitcher." Emmett said seriously.

"Actually I think that Bella and I should switch places because nothing ever gets past her hands." Jasper laughed

"Sure, that fine with me, Emmett?" Mom asked

"Sounds good so should we get going? Bella would you mind?" Carlisle smirked

"Sure thing." I felt Mom pull us all under her shield and Dad scowled. Level playing field. We all took our places with Esme acting as referee and Kate was up to bat first. She hit Alice's first ball and it soared towards me, I easily caught it and she was out. We carried on playing that way and then Tanya was up to bat. Alice realised the ball and then had a vision.

"Tanya. NO!" Alice screeched but it was too late, Tanya hit the ball hard and it flew towards me, I was paying so much attention to Alice that I had no time to react and catch the ball, instead it connected with my stomach and hard. I fell to the floor in pain and then suddenly Grandpa and Dad was there Mom close behind. I tried to inhale and the pain seared through me again. I cried out in pain.

"Nessie! Where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked instantly in doctor mode. His face betrayed no emotion but his eyes told a different story.

"My....left...side...I...think...my...ribs." I said breathlessly, I tried to point with my hands. Edward pulled up the one side of my baseball shirt and gasped a low growl escaped through his clenched teeth. Oh dear it was that bad. I felt Carlisle's cold hands on my skin and whimpered. I'd never been in some much pain in my life. Hurry up and heal already!

"I think she's broken a few ribs, the bruising will linger for a few days but the break should heal within a few hours. I need to get her back to the house so I can tape her up." Carlisle diagnosed and Dad pulled me into his arms, I heard Mom's angry growls and felt Jasper's calm as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Jake..." I mumbled as the dark enveloped me.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad News

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Seven - Bad News

"She wanted him Edward, she called for him."

"Bella that means nothing."

"Think about it."

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, the pain in my side had gone but there was a strong ache and I was all taped up. What had happened? I turned my head slowly to the left to see my Mother sitting beside me holding my hand. My Dad was stood by the door an angry glint in his eyes.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked trying to sit up, Mom pushed me back down.

"You stay put Renesmee. Do you remember baseball and Tanya?" Mom said growling slowly.

"Baseball..." I acknowledged remembering the bat, the ball and then contact with my ribs.

"The Denali's have gone now." Dad said stepping back into the room, a pained look on his face.

"Dad...I should have been paying attention..." I started

"DON'T YOU APOLOGISE. THIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT." Dad ordered angrily and I looked away out of the window.

"Ness do you know how worried we were? You do not heal as fast as us because you are half human, you can bleed and bruise." He said quietly his voice soothing now not angry. He stood behind Mom placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How bad is it then? Seeing as though I can't see it." I said laughing, but the fierce look blanched his face again. Mom spoke.

"You broke three ribs and there's a lot of bruising." she said simply with a tone that wanted us to forget it.

"Ok then. Can I call Jacob?" I asked innocently. My Mom's eyes flittered to to Dad and he closed his eyes tight, Mom looked back to me. I wanted to know when he was home so that I could tell him, tell him that I loved him more than a friend. At that time the phone rang.

"That should be him now." Mom said smiling. "I'll get it." She added and then left the room. I stayed in bed like ordered, I listened closely.

_"Hello...what? when? how?..why? w-w-why?!" _I heard Mom sob.

"Bella?" Dad said his voice thick with worry and a pained look appearing in his eyes. Suddenly he was gone. I clambered out of bed my stomach doing knots.I ignored the ache cussing under my breath as I stood up. I shuffled out of the door and stood in the hallway. Had something happened to Jacob? I wanted to be sick. As I hovered at the top of the stairs I caught sight of my Mom doubled over on the floor clutching at where her still heart lied sobbing and my Dad hovered over her in a protective crouch, the rest of our family stood close by. I could also hear Grandma's and Alice's almost silent sobs, something bad had happened. My eyes analyzed the room.

"Charlie...oh...Dad..." I heard Mom say and then Dad pulled her close. Charlie? Grandpa?

"What's happened to Grandpa Charlie?" I asked staring at my Mother, she raised her head to look at me for a second and then her head fell back into her hands, Emmett was at my side then. His arms locked in a cage around me.

"Nessie..." he started and then looked at Dad, Dad nodded. "Nessie, this morning Grandpa Charlie passed away, he was in a car crash." Grandpa Charlie dead? _Dead? _**Dead? **DEAD!

"No...no...it can't be." I said falling to the ground, Emmett wrapped his arms around me tighter and I sat there on the landing ruining his football jersey with my tears. As sick as it sounded I was grateful. I was broken up knowing that Charlie was gone but I was so glad that nothing had happened to my Jacob. The ache in my side throbbed now and I winced at the pain even though it was nothing compared to the heartbreak...

"Right, let's get plane tickets and funeral arrangements done. NOW!" Mom suddenly said standing up and taking a deep breath. I saw Dad pull out a cell phone and start talking. She came to my side and pulled me off the floor and wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. She pushed the hair out of my face and gave me a struggled smile.

"Bella, we leave in an hour." Dad called, his voice strained.

"Renesmee, go pack a bag please." Mom said stroking my hair. I ran faster than I ever had before back to my room, the ache in my ribs was nothing compared the tear in my heart that was killing me. I flung clothes into a bag not really paying attention to what I was packing, grabbed my toiletries and Jacob's t-shirt. I could hardly see through the curtain of tears that engulfed my brown eyes, _Charlie's _eyes.

"Nessie..." I heard Mom call behind my door, in the distance I heard the car rev. I bit my lip and inhaled slowly.

"I'm done." I said quietly as I gripped the wooden wolf that dangled around my neck.


	8. Chapter 8 Back To Forks

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eight - Back To Forks

The plane ride was quiet. I spent the whole time aimlessly flicking through my iPod, in my nervousness and unease I ended up denting it. Just my damn luck. After what seemed like a lifetime the plane started to descend into Seattle and my nervousness kept me jumping up and down in my chair. It wasn't eagerness to be close to Grandpa Charlie but to see Jacob again. Would he be at the airport? Would he hate me? The last thought caused a lump to rise in my throat as I started to panic.

"Nessie are you okay?" Grandma Esme asked me her lips in my ears.

"Sure Gran." I said a little too quickly

"Jacob?" Esme said again then raising her eyebrows, I blushed in return. Bump. We had landed. All nine of us powered through baggage claim and customs before heading towards the arrivals area. My heart rate picked up as I searched around the airport. There, standing in the middle was Jacob, Jacob was scanning the crowd. Without thinking, I dropped my bag and ran towards him, he noticed me and I ran straight into his inviting arm sobbing loudly.

"Ness it's ok, I'm here now, shhh." Jacob cooed as he kissed my hair, I tightened my grip on him and inhaled as much of his scent as possible, he had not changed and I had missed him so much. My heart fluttered loudly as his arms held me close to him. Him feeling my tightened grip returned it and the ache in my side reappeared.

"Ouch." I mumbled and he released me. I rubbed my left side by my ribs.

"Ness did I hug you too tight, I'm so sorry." Jacob said quickly alarmed at my pain

"It's not you, long story, I broke a few ribs." I explained quietly, before pulling him into a hug again

"How?" he asked looking hurt that no one had told him. He cared for me, but was that all it was?

"Baseball, I got hit." I shrugged and Jacob's eyes widened. He pulled me into a hug being careful with my bruised side.

"Oh Jake! I've missed you so much!" I started to sob again.

"Me too Ness. It's like you've taken a part of me away." he sighed stroking my hair. That's funny. I had felt the same way. I should just tell him, get it out in the open. Skeletons didn't stay in closets for long, they didn't _like_ closets.

"Listen Jake I need to talk to you about something..." I started but was cut off by my Dad

"Ness come on!" he said impatiently, eyeing up mine and Jacob's close embrace. Jacob left me then running off into the trees to phase, he wanted to meet us at the airport but had to go back to Billy. The car journey through the green, dark town of Forks was quiet, no not quiet _silent. _I missed Jacob as soon as he was we approached the house that was so familiar but yet unfamiliar at the same time, just a small two bedroomed house and a normal American street. Everyone still remained quiet until we were by the front porch. I watched Mom as she slowly rasied her hand up under the eaves to retrieve a key and even more slowly turned it in the keyhole. _Click. _The door swung other creaking audiably and i was instantly hit with the scent of dust, my eyes watched the dust motes swirl round in the air. I should remember this place and yet it angered me to not be able to access them memories - the only memories I had of being with Grandpa Charlie. Gingerly I stepped in peering around at the small living area, it was box like but I suppose that any room would look box like compared to the Cullen residence and everyone else followed.

"Uh, there are bills to be paid and I think we should ask Billy up here. Maybe he could make use of the fishing gear and stuff." Mom said quietly clearing her throat and sorting through a pile of envelopes in her shaking hands. She was about to go to pieces again, I took this as my cue.

"I'll ring Jake, get him to bring Billy up." I said quietly stepping back outside into the damp air. I took my small cellphone out of my pocket and hit number one on the speedial. After two rings Jacob answered.

"Ness?"he asked concered again. I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Uh, hi again Jake, Mom kind of needs help up at the house. Any chance you could bring Billy up here to take a look at the fishing gear and stuff?" I said my own voice breaking towards the end.

"Sure, i'll get him now. See you in a few minutes" he said softly ending the call. I pull the cellphone away into my pocket carefully and sat on the porch steps waiting to hear the sound of Jacob's approach.

"Maybe i'll get my happy ending." I sighed as I played with the wolf charm that dangled around my neck


	9. Chapter 9 Love Notes

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Nine - Love Notes

Minitues later Jacob drove up with old Billy in the car too just as I had asked. I managed a small smile at him before looking back over Billy, he had changed alot since i had last seen him. His hair had turned grey and his wrinkled skin looked more definate and acted like rings on a tree, giving away Billy's old age. He wheeled himself over to me and i stood up.

"Renesmee Cullen? Is that you? Wow, my arn't you beautiful. Isn't Jake lucky?" Billy laughed and Jacob shot him a scared look. Before I could open my mouth to find out what he had meant he continued. Was Jake scared that people would think we were a couple?

"That he has such a beautiful friend like you." he said nodding. Friends, just friends. Something caught his eye, I followed his gaze, his eyes were looked on the charms that hung from my neck.

"Thanks Billy. Beautiful isn't it? Jacob made it for me - a brithday gift." I said smiling at Jacob

"Ness, Billy taught me how to make it." Jacob told me as he wheeled his father into the house. Like father like son...

Surprisingly Billy took Dad and Mom's hands into his own and stared them deep in the eyes.

"I wish we could have met again under more pleasent circumstances." Billy said, sincerity hanging in every word that came from the man's mouth.

"Hello Billy. Thanks for coming. We were gonig to start packing up Char- _Dad's _stuff. I was wondering whether you could make use of the fishing gear and flat screen TV. We have no use for it." Mom said her voice strained and breaking.

"Of course i'll donate the fishing gear to the fishing club down on the reservation, they are having a memorial plaque of Charlie made, he spent half his life down there." Billy laughed half heartedly.

The introductions continued while I grabbed a box and decided to make myself usefull. I climbed the steep stairs that I used to play on during my visits, I remembered them slighty and pulled down the hatch that would allow me access to the loft. I heaved myself up and stared around at the beams and packing dust, I was not alone for long.

"Want a hand Ness?" Jake asked jumping up into the loft behind me. The space was so close and cramped we were almost touching.

"Sure Jake. Thanks" I said quietly sitting in the middle of flat space and opening the box in front off me, it read "Bella's Stuff".

"Mom?" I asked staring a the box, Jacob heard me.

"She's the only Bella, Nessie." he laughed coming over and sitting beside me, our arms were touching now and I so wanted to crawl onto his lap and stay there for eternity, snuggled deeply into his warm chest. My fingers passed over the many books and other keep sakes, pulling them out gently, until I came to a small box.

"I wonder what this is?" I asked pulling it out and blowing the dust off.

"I don't have a clue, looks like a keep safe box. My sisters had similar ones." he said tracing the wood patterns. I opened the lid and was greeted by slips of worn paper. I opened the first one. There in my father's elegant script were engraved the two words he had repeated to me and my mother over the years, 'Be Safe'. I passed it to Jacob and took out the next one.

"Who would keep a slip of paper?" he said quietly, I ignored him and opened the next. It was a letter to my mother from Jacob, _my Jacob? _I froze studying the paper that Jake's messy script was scrawled over taking in each word.

"Jake is this from you?" I asked, confusion layered my voice as I passed him the second sheet. He sighed heavily and talked.

"Yes." he simply said. I stared at his messy scrawl and for a moment again and the blood lust took over once more. I read out part of it.

" Jacob what is this about? _'It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore...Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change .'_ " I said quoting parts of the letter.

"I wrote them when your mother was human and she was with your Dad." he said flatly I could sense nervousness in the tenar of his voice.

"Why? The look like love notes..." I said swallowing deeply and trailing off. Could this really be? Moisture built up in my eyes and I fought to keep the tears in, that would be hard to explain.

"I did love your Mom." he said quietly, almost silent. Eveything clicked.

"You wanted her to choose you." I said, it was not a question but an accusation. My fingers ran over the paper again.

"Yes, but.." he started.

"She didn't love you and chose my Dad." I said flatly hopnig for that to be the end.

"She did love me, but not enough. She broke her hand when I kissed her." he laughed quietly. I stiffened. He kissed her? _My Mom _and _My Jacob?! _This could not be happening, my hands started to shake. The tears almost overcame me and I took a deep breath.

"Ness are you ok?" he started looking at my shaking hands but was cut off by my Mother.

"Renesmee come down here please." she called quietly. I shot off the floor and down to the kitchen where she stood in record time wiping the tears from my eyes as I did so.

"Yes Mom?" I said quietly. Loads of people had arrived, all the La Push werewolves, Sue Clearwater and Mr Weber.

"The funeral is tomorrow at 11am. Are you gonig to come?" she said in a comforting voice her hand ran through my hair.

"Yes Mom." I replied. I caught eyes with Sue Clearwater on the other side of the room, she did not turn away but continued to stare in my eyes, it took me a minute to realise what she was seeing. Not my eyes but _Charlie's _eyes. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin as Jake came up behind me and cringed.

"I'm going to order pizza is there anything in particular everyone wants." he said quietly, talking to the werewolves he then tapped my shoulder.

"No thanks." I said quietly walking towards Seth. I could feel Jacob's stares on my back as I walked away.


	10. Chapter 10 Esme's Suggestion

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Ten - Esme's Suggestion

I could just not sleep. The words on the letter stood out in my mind and the words Jake spoke swirled around my head in complicated patterns. I turned over and looked at the picture of Grandpa Charlie that sat on the nightstand. I kissed my fingers and then reached out to touch the picture.

In precisely eight hours and twenty-three minutes I would say my final goodbye to Grandpa Charlie. I tossed over in bed again all hope of sleep was lost now so I gave up and crawled out of bed and stumbled across the room. I could hear my family downstairs talking quietly amoungst themselves, not looking where I was going I bumped straight into a sleepy Jacob.

"Sorry Jacob." I said trying to keep my eyes focused on his face when he was standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of _too short _shorts, I felt self concious again as I was only in his tshirt.

"No, don't worry it Ness, my fault." Jacob said softly, he started to walk past back to where he was sleeping but stopped short and leaned his face towards mine. My heart picked up and my breathing rate increased. Was he going to kiss me? His lips were in my ear.

"Ness if I were you I would put on a pair of shorts, you'll give your father a heart attack if he sees you wearing nothing but that shirt." he laughed softly before pulling away. "Night Nessie."

"Sure, sure. Night Jakey" I said masking the dissapointment in my tone with a laugh, but it sounded off. '_I Love You'_ I added inside my head and sighed.I reached across the the chair and picked up my jeans and quickly put them on before descending down the stairs.

"Ness? Everything alright?" Rosalie asked me as I came down the stairs, she raised her eyebrows at my shirt and I smiled timidly. She put down the magazine she was reading and patted the space beside her.

"Sure, can't sleep." I said staring outside into the darkness. "I think I might go hunting." I said quietly. I needed to get out of the house, to clear my thoughts.

"Ok Nessie, can I come?" Grandma Esme asked.

"Sure." I smiled politely, I could talk to Esme about Jacob. We ran in silence approaching a small meadow, I slowed down, I recognised this place. Esme noticed me slowing down and came back to where I was stood frozen.

"Renesmee whats wrong?" Esme said stroking my face

"I know this place."I said quietly

"Yes, it's your Mother's and Father's meadow. This is where they first declared their love. And of course where the big confrontation happened." Esme said her eyes lighting up at the word love.

"Oh I see." I said but I still did not move.

"Speaking of love have you talked to Jacob yet?" Esme asked

"No and yes. Esme he loved my Mom." I said practically inaudiably. Thinking about Jacob and my Mom made me feel sick and the venom welled up in my mouth again. I swallowed it.

"I know."

"You knew and you never told me?!" I ordered suddenly becoming angry "Is this what you were keeping from me?"

"Nessie, calm down. That's all in the past. I think you shoud tell him." Esme said stroking my arm

"I don't know how to." I said my voice breaking as I fought back the tears. Esme sensing this pulled me into a hug.

"Nessie why don't you bring him here? This afternoon is supposed to be a nice day, maybe it will help." Esme suggested.

"Acutally that's not a bad idea.." I said trailing off wrapping myself up in my thoughts.

"Should we hunt then Nessie?" Esme asked obviously noticing that I was far away.

"Sure." Esme and I hunted stinking herbivores in the game park before returning back to the house. The funeral started in a couple of hours and I had to plan what I was gonig to say to Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11 The Funeral

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eleven - The Funeral

My hair blew in the morning breeze as I stood outside the Church. I opened my compact mirror and dabbed at my eyes, i'm glad Alice gave me waterproff mascara I was going to need it today. I examined my make-up closely and I suddenly I could see Jacob's reflection in the small mirror.

"Nessie you look beautiful, not a smudge in sight." Jacob laughed

"Thank goodness for waterproof mascara." I replied, he gave me a small smile. I bit my lip.

"Jake..." I started it was now or never.

"Uhuh Ness?" he asked

"After the funeral will you meet me in the meadow where we had the confrontation?" I asked blushing.

"Sure thing. Why?" he asked confused.

"I will explain when you get there." I said staring at my feet.

"Ok, I need to go and sort some things, i'll see you in the meadow." he said squeezing my hand and then dissappearing off. People had started to enter the church and I locked eyes with Sue Clearwater again. I saw tears well up in her eyes and I walked over to her timidly.

"Hello Sue." I said quietly giving her an encouraging smile

"Good Morning Renesmee. How are you?" Sue asked me never taking her eyes off mine.

"I'm ok I suppose. I miss him, I think it upsets people when they see his eyes as my eyes." I said my voice breaking.

"Nessie, Charlie has a place in your curls and your eyes. He was a lovely man. It's good to have a reminder even if it can be sad." she said squeezing my hand, she then let go and took her place inside the church. I turned around and saw my Mom she was looking anywhere apart from behind her. I saw the coffin. Emmett,Jacob,Edward and Mr Weber carried it in synchroniseation towards the Church, my eyes welled up. I walked slowly towards Mom and took her hand in mine, we walked ahead of the coffin slowly both keeping our eyes fixed on the minister. It felt like I was underwater, I did not hear the music and I could hardly see the people around me, Mom's hand allowed me to keep a grip on reality as we continued to walk down the aisle. We took our seats and I continued to keep my eyes fixed on the minister as the ceremony began.

Billy and Edward had given speeches, Sam had to leave so it was Mom's turn.

"Bella Swan is going to say some words about her father Charlie." the minister said. She stood up and took an unessacary deep breath but she stayed rooted in her place.

"Mom? Mom are you ok?" I whispered to her.

"I can't do it Ness." she sobbed sitting back down.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" I had said before I realised what I had said. Could I do this?

"Yes please darling." Mom replied handing me a piece of paper. I stood up and walked to the podium. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"My father Charlie was never a man of many words so I struggled for hours over what I could say, no poem or story or no amount of words could ever sum up how much he meant to me so my message is plain and simple. I love you Charlie, you will always be my father and I will always be your little girl thank you for everything you have ever done for me and someday we may be together again. I love you Daddy. Hugs and Kisses. Bells." my clear voice rang out across the packed church as I took in my surroundings properly for the first time, Emily Young smiled her ruined smile at me and i gave a small smile back, I couldn't see Jacob anywhere and started to panic. I stepped down off the podium and took my seat next to Mom again and the ceremony continued. My mind was elsewhere worrying about where Jacob was and I saw my Dad's concerned look on his face, he was obviously reading my thoughts so to put him at ease I focused on Mom until the funeral was over. The burial passed in a blur but Jacob was not there. As everyone went on to go to the wake I went to talk to Mom.

"Mom, i'm going for a walk and then meeting Jacob afterwards ok." I said quietly. My eyes still scanned the crowd for Jacob.

"Sure thing honey, don't be back too late please." she said giving me a small smile.

I set off running through the forests of Forks back to the Meadow, as I approached the clearing I slowed to a human pace. I stayed in the shadows staring into the beautiful enclosed space, Jacob was no where to be seen and I could not smell him either. I stepped out into the sunlight and sat in the middle of the green haven staring up into the sky at the clouds that had dissapeared quickly, my ears on full alert for the sound of Jacob's arrival. I heard the sound of an approach but it was not Jacob's, I could not smell them yet. I heard a twig snap and turned around to be face the visitor...


	12. Chapter 12 The Meadow

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twelve - The Meadow

Stepping out of the forest into the sunshine was a familar vampire, one I knew well and one did not want to see.

_Tanya._

"Hello Renesmee, I'm sorry to hear about Charlie. I heard you were down in Forks and I wanted a chance to apologise properly after the incident on the baseball field." Tanya said with a smile walking towards where I sat, she sat down opposite me.

"Don't worry about it Tanya, i'm waiting for someone, sorry to cut this short." I said with an acid edge to my tone, I never did like Tanya, especially the way she treated my mother. I turned my head away to look into the opening of the clearing. My heart was beating fast and my stomach was doing flips.

"I know that look, your waiting for your someone special. Whos your imprint Nessie?" she said getting up and brushing the grass down, she had finally taken my hint to leave.

"My imprint? No i'm waiting for Jacob." I said intrigued by what she said. "What's an imprint?"

"Jacob? That wolf guy that hangs at your house? Oh, I know that he's imprinted on somebody already. But Nessie someone has imprinted on you. An imprint is when a werewolf imprints on someone, it's like your bonded to them apparently and you have no choice but to love them and marry them." Tanya said shrugging. "I wondered whether you were meeting them now."

"No i'm meeting Jacob...I was going to tell him I love him." I said quietly. I had to love someone else? Not my Jacob. No! I wouldn't. I felt sick and I wanted to cry out.

"Nessie, he's already imprinted on someone, he don't love you." Tanya hissed acidly. "Get over it!" Tanya had a bit of a reputation for being a bitch but i'd never heard her talk with suck malice.

Jacob didn't love me? Of course he didn't. I was just his friend. My heart started to break, I could hear each little tear and stab that was aimed at what was left of it. I looked up from the grass to see that Tanya had left. I sat there is silence processing what she had said. I had to stop loving Jacob and marry and love a complete stranger. That girl at the high school must have been his imprint, that must have been what they were keeping from me...Jacob was leaving to marry his imprint. I never noticed I was crying until wetness leaked over my face, it was like a broken tap, no matter how hard I tried I could just not shut it off. I would not allow it. No one could ever make me forget loving Jacob and I couldn't go on without him knowing so I made a snap decision.

I was going to run.

I got up slowly off the ground and looked around my surroundings, inside my small bag I pulled out a tissue and eyeliner pencil and wrote.

'_Dear Jacob,_

_By the time you read this i'll have gone. I know about you imprinting Jacob and Tanya told me that I have also been imprinted on. The truth is Jake that I love you, too much. More than just a friend. I wanted to tell you in person,here today and I wanted to stay but, I don't want to love anyone else. I want to love you and no one can take that away from me. Where am I going? Well I don't have a clue. I've never done anything like this before in my life and it's scary to know that i'll never see you or my family again. Please look after my parents especially Mom, she'll need it with Charlie gone. Tell Alice that she needs to get a new shopping partner and tell Emmett that i'll miss his bear hugs. Please tell Esme and Carlisle thanks for everythin that they have ever done for me and tell Jasper and Rose that I will always love them. Please Jake, I know you don't love me the way I love you but please do this for me. I promise to never interfere in you life again. _

_I love you Jacob Black with all my heart, this is why I have to do this._

_I will never foget you._

_Hugs And Kisses_

_Nessie xx'_

I didn't know where to leave it so settled for pinning it to the tree at the begining of the clearing with a hair pin. With a heavy heart i kissed the bottom on the note and ran away into the twilight...


	13. Chapter 13 One The Run

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Thirteen - On The Run

I didn't want to stop running but I had been running for hours and as much as I hated to admit it I was cold, tired and hungry. I looked up high into the canopy and wondered where I was, after passing the sign "Welcome To Texas" I stopped paying attention and I wondered where my family were, _'Stop that now Renesmee!' _I scolded myself but it was too late, the ache in my heart that I had been ignoring was more pronounced and throbbing, throbbing painfully. If I didn't hunt now then I wasn't gonig to have any energy to carry on running, I took in a deep breath and started the hunt.

Three elk later and I was full, kind of sloshy actually and decided to try and find a place to rest my head for the night. I scaled a large tree next to me and sat on the thickest branch far up the tree and leaned back against the trunk, the jacket I had found earlier was now curled into a ball and was pushed behind my head acting like a pillow. A _very _uncomfortable pillow. So exhausted my body didn't seam to care as it shut down ready to rest. I slipped quickly into a deep and dreamless sleep, the wildlife melodies acting like a lullaby.

When I awoke it must have been close to midday. I could see a gleam of sun through the crowded canopy which also told me that it was cloudless, absolutely fabulous. That meant I was stuck to staying under the cover and shade of the deep green forest. My sensitive ears picked up water running in the distance, a stream sounded like so I instantly set off again towards the water sounds. I leant over into it and washed my hands and face, the cool water was clean and refreshing. Unfortunatley, washing only kept my hands busy and my thoughts decided to pull up memories that I hadn't thought about in years especially the one during the summer I was five years old.

_________________-BEGIN MEMORY-______________________

"Nessie stay away from that water edge, your Mom will have me for dinner if you get that dress wet. Do you know it's some very expensive designer gown?" Jacob pleaded as I danced by the side of the river.

"Silly Jake, Mommy won't eat you because you are my best friend plus you smell bad to her and hello? Jake news flash, Alice dresses me in designer underwear I don't think she would mind this on dress getting slightly wet." I giggled back putting a foot in the stream.

"Ness...don't go any furthur." Jacob warned. I put my next foot in the stream and collected water in my hands.

"Come on out Ness." he pleaded

"I'm not gonig out your coming in!" I laughed throwing the handful of water at him. We both started laughing.

___________________-END MEMORY-______________________

I jumped back from the waters edge like I had been electrocuted. I pressed my back far against a tree and let my body slide so I was crumpled in a heap on the floor. I was forbidden to think about him, he has his love his imprint. The tears rolled freely from my eyes but I made no attempt to dry them, was this how Mom felt when Dad left? My broken heart ached loudly as it thumped an irregular rhythm. My breathing rate increased as I saw his face in my head.

_Jacob's Face. _

_Was love supposed to hurt?_ I asked myself again but just as before I knew the answer. Yes of course it hurt.

I started to run, shaking my head as I did so as if to shake the image free from my head. I continued to run solidly until I was weak and need to hunt again. What this my life now? Hunt when thirsty, sleep when tired, rest when in pain? Even when I rested I was in pain. As i'd finished with my food I was clearing away the mess when I heard an approach. Another vampire? Sure enough as I turned around i was met by three pairs of crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" the lanky male blonde in front demand looking me up and down.

"I'm Renesmee, it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand in front and he just looked at it, awkwardly I placed it back by my side.

"Your in our territory." the female to his left hissed, all three dropped into defensive crouches.

"I was just passing through, I don't hunt the same way you do." I said holding my hands up defensively. Vampires we'd come across in the past were not as mean as this, what had I got myself into?

"What are you?" the last member asked

"I'm half vampire and half human." I told them simply. "I live on a diet of animal blood"

"Half human?" the female asked confused.

"DISGUSTING HALF BREED!" The leader screeched. I cringed as his voice rages through the air.

"I'm leaving now." I said politely about to move.

"Your not gonig anywhere." The leader smirked before all three let out terrifying growls and lept through the air towards me.....


	14. Chapter 14 Bloodsucker Hunt

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Fourteen - Bloodsucker Hunt

Jacobs POV

I walked up the church path towards Nessie who was checking her make-up in her compact mirror _again. _That girl could be covered from head to toe in spots, mud or anything and still be the most beautiful person in the room - no the world.

"Nessie you look beautiful, not a smudge in sight." I laughed

"Thank goodness for waterproof mascara." she replied and gave me a small smile. Did my heart just skip a beat again?

"Jake..." she started again but looked anxious.

"Uhuh Ness?" I asked trying to keep my tone light considering what was about to happen would upset her.

"After the funeral will you meet me in the meadow where we had the confrontation?" she asked me and then blushed scarlet, God is this what Bella meant when she said that Edward dazzled her? Her blush was beautiful, well every part of her was but her blush was..perfect. I was confused why did she want to see me there?

"Sure thing. Why?" I asked confused

"I will explain when you get there." she said staring at her feet.

"Ok, I need to go and sort some things, i'll see you in the meadow." I said squeezing her hand and tilting her head up so I could look at her beautiful eyes again. It pained me to walk away but I had to do it, I took my position with Mr Weber, Emmett and Edward holding the coffin on my shoulder.

"Jacob? Sam wants you to meet him back here after we put the coffin down. I don't know why though." Edward whispered. I nodded back to him. All four of us kept a slow rhythm as we followed Nessie and Bella into the Church, the march seamed to drag on forever but finally we set Charlie's coffin down and I strode along the aisle but instead of taking my seat a few rows back I continued down an back out the door. Sam was already there with Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil.

"Sam whats gonig on?" I asked taking in the four other werewolves with us.

"Collin picked up a trail of an unknown vampire, just north of the Cullen residence we don't want them getting closer to town." Sam told me.

"Ok, maybe we should split up get this sorted so that I can get back here soon as. I want to see if Nessie is ok." I said as we all walked towards the forest removing our suits reeady to phase. The ground moved beneath me and my body exploded soon a brown russett wolf stood in my place.

_' You haven't told Renesmee yet Jake?' _Sam thought

_'There hasn't really been a moment for it yet.' _I admitted

_'Theres been plenty of time man, you better hurry up before she gets herself a boyfriend, seriously Jake shes one good looking girl.' _Embry thought and I growled.

_'Cool it Jake. I want to to see Kim so please let's get this over with please.' _Jared thought and whined. We took of running. Sam and I, Quil and Embry and then Jared and Paul. We seperated north of the mountains and continued to run patrols. We caught a small scent that disappeared off.

'_I think I sort of recognise it. As if i have been close to them before' _I thought carefully the trail picked up again east the direction of...the meadow.

'_The meadow' _I growled as I picked up speed

_'The funeral is over Sam she could be there.' _I thought worry thickly coated it.

_' Calm it Jake.' _Sam ordered. We approached the clearing and I could faintly smell Nessie but the other bloodsucker's scent was just as faint. I noticed somthing on the tree and approached it. It was a note it was pinned to the tree with a hair grip and a strand of Nessie's luscious bronze hair still remained...

'_Dear Jacob,_

_By the time you read this i'll have gone. I know about you imprinting Jacob and Tanya told me that I have also been imprinted on. The truth is Jake that I love you, too much. More than just a friend. I wanted to tell you in person,here today and I wanted to stay but, I don't want to love anyone else. I want to love you and no one can take that away from me. Where am I going? Well I don't have a clue. I've never done anything like this before in my life and it's scary to know that i'll never see you or my family again. Please look after my parents especially Mom, she'll need it with Charlie gone. Tell Alice that she needs to get a new shopping partner and tell Emmett that i'll miss his bear hugs. Please tell Esme and Carlisle thanks for everythin that they have ever done for me and tell Jasper and Rose that I will always love them. Please Jake, I know you don't love me the way I love you but please do this for me. I promise to never interfere in you life again. _

_I love you Jacob Black with all my heart, this is why I have to do this._

_I will never foget you._

_Hugs And Kisses_

_Nessie xx'_

Tanya? Oh yes that bloodsucker from Denali that was whose scent I recongnised faintly, she was hear talking to Nessie. Nessie didn't think I loved her. She was going to tell me the words i'd longed to hear. My stomach dropped and i felt sick but, she loved me. Renesmee Cullen loved me Jacob Black.

Holy Maceroni. I instantly started running keeping the noted in my mouth along with the hair grip, I ran so fast my paws hurt.

_'Jacob where are you going?' _Sam thought

_'The tell Edward, Bella and the other Cullens...I have to find her Sam. She thinks I don't love her. I love her more than life itself.' _I retaliated. Silence. Sam understood, it would be the same if it was Emily and not Nessie. We made it back to the Cullens in record time. I phased and grabbed the blanket of the porch and wrapped it around me like a towl. I walked straight into the house.

"Edward, Bella, Nessie's gone." I said seriously as I handed them the note.


	15. Chapter 15 The Fight

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Fifteen - The Fight

I let out my own terrifing growl as I dodged the leader but fell into the female and felt her fist connect with my stomach. I flew back and all three surrounded me again.

"Come on Renesmee, why don't you want to stay?" the leader smiled at me evily

"Kieran just kill her so we can go i'm thristy!" the female shrieked.

"Patience Hannah." Kieran said stroking her cheek. My heart ached and it's rhythm became irregular. Kieran turned back to me again.

"Scared are we little one?" he taunted

"No." I managed to say seriously and pulled myself off the ground. Before I could stand up straight I was knocked back again with another hard blow, I let out a cry, I was sure my ribs had been rebroken. All three walked towards me again at human pace and smiled at my pain. Sick. Disgusting. I let out a low growl and they mimicked me flying at me again but I was faster this time and easily dodged the swipes and blows they were aiming at my small frame. My side ached, damn not being able to heal as quick as full vampires! The attack stopped and they stepped back away from me.

"Renesmee are you all alone?" Keiran asked staring into my eyes.

"I am now yes." I replied truthfully

"Now?" he inquired

"I left my family." I said flatly.

"And wheres your mate?" he asked teasingly. My heart ached and the irregular rhythm started again. I didn't need to reply he could hear my heart beat, probally better than I could.

"Ah, did he die? love somebody else?..." he started teasing again, he really was sick.

"SHUT UP!!" I roared, for the first time in this fight the blood lust took over me, my eyes darkened and my breathing rate increased. I launched myself through the air taking the female down in one easy pounce, then the fight began again. I'd never been taught to fight so I was inexperienced, I couldn't fight as well as them.

I was going to lose.

She grabbed my necklace and broke it between her iron clasp. I let out a cry of pain as I lept back, she giggled. Giggled? The charms lay spilled out on the floor. I hissed loudly and started running towards her again. The fight continued.I fought hard but three on one was never really fair was it and soon I was limp against a large rock. I could feel the energy draining out of me and I felt their claws on my skin but I was too gone to care. I heard their squeels of happiness and laughter as they ran off into the forest and opened my eyes to see the sun rising.

This was the end.

The pain could end.

I closed my eyes and thought, thought hard of all the good times I had, had with all my family. Days out, time alone with Jacob. _Jacob. _I could feel myself slipping away. So this is what it felt like to die? I knew this was it so I let go.

I let all of my feelings spill out.

I love you Jacob.

I tried to fight the darkness that overtook me but it was too strong. The tips of my fingers and my toes started to numb, and soon the numbness was spreading through my body like a poisen. A voice filtered into my head

"Nessie keep fighting don't let go, keep fighting!" the voice commanded, even in my weakened state I would recognise that voice anywhere, Jacob's husky tone filled my swimming head.

"Please Nessie, stay alive." The voice pleaded and it became harder to breathe. I tried to suck in a breath for him but it was over, and I didn't care. Right now I was happy, as sick as it sounded I was glad I could die with Jacob.

_I'm sorry Jake..._

"Please..." was all it said, I opened my yes one last time and saw the wolf charm laying by my hand and somehow managed to grasp it before the darkness enveloped me and I slipped away back into unconciousness.


	16. Chapter 16 Searching

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Sixteen - Searching

Jacobs POV

I was tired. My paws hurt and I was hungry but there was no way I was going to rest, not until I knew that Nessie was safe.

Not until I held her.

I carried on running keeping easy pace with the Cullen's as we ran through the forest darkness. Edward started to slow.

"Jacob, i think it's time to hunt, Alice can have a break then see if she see's anything." Edward said quietly.

_"We need to keep going, we have to find her!" _I thought seriously and angrily.

"I know but if we are all weak then we won't be able to concentrate enough." Edward hissed, Carlisle interjected.

"Ok, Alice and Jasper go into the mountains and concentrate, hunt away from us so Alice has a better chance." Carlisle said calmly putting a hand on my shoulder. This was all my fault, I should have told her before, she was out there alone, scared and broken hearted because of me. I had hurt the one thing that mattered most to me in the world, Nessie where are you?

We hunted, and then waited for Alice's return. Edwards head shot up he was obviously seeing what Alice was seeing. I lept to my feet first impatiently waiting for Edward to talk, sure enough his little pixie sister Alice was now by his side. Come on people! I let out a bark.

"Alice has seeen somthing." Edward said slowly, Alice was nuzzled into Jasper not smiling, it was bad. I saw Edward nod a simple nod, my heart shattered.

"Nessie is in big trouble, Alice saw her fighting three vampires we need to hurry, shes seriously hurt." Edward said, pain thick in his voice. Then we were running again, after sixteen years of trying and getting nothing but blind spots Alice must had become tuned to Renesmee and able to see her. For this I was grateful, it could save her life.

_No Jake_.

It will save her life I corrected. We picked up the pace running faster than we ever had before. Alice stopped short again.

"Shes in Texas" Alice said scared. Jasper stiffened by her side and Edward growled. What the big deal about Texas? South, sun? Her skin didn't sparkle as bright as the others.

"Southerners are not as hospitable as Northerners are." Edward hissed his teeth clenching together audiably. Bella was pushed into his side and I could hear her dry sobs.

_"What does that mean?"_ I asked not really sure if I wanted an answer

"That we have less time." Edward said flatly. We took off running again, I was running so fast that I wasn't even sure that my paws touched the ground, I pushed hard.

'_Keep Going. Keep Going. Keep Going!' _I commanded myself as we ran. We were soon in Texas.

"Where to Alice?" Edward asked, dawn was breaking.

"North side in the forest, we should be able to catch her scent." Alice replied. Sure enough five minutes later I caught her scent. I took in a deep breath of it.

"Nessie!" they called, my breathing rate excelerated as we passed a stream, her scent was becoming much more prominant. I came to a halt, laying there, lifeless was my angel. I phased and quickly pulled on my sweats. Carlisle was already to her.

"Edward, her heartbeat is very weak." Carlisle said quietly.

"I can hear it Carlisle!" Edward retaliated. I knelt beside her, and I could not only feel but hear my heart breaking, Jasper winced and fell to the ground he stared at me with pity filled eyes. Carlisle looked at Jasper and then at me.

"Jacob, talk to her see if you can bring her round." Carlisle ordered as he got out his medical kit. I held her clenched fist and opened it softly, there in her palm was the little wolf charm that used to be on her necklace.

"Listen to me Ness, keep fighting, you'll be fine, i'm here and..and..and I love you." I said stroking her hair and now unclenched fist. I heared her heartbeat pick up and continued.

"It's like with me and Edward..." Bella stared dumfounded at me. Nessie and I had always had a connection. Imprint to imprinter. Love had always been the basis, no matter what she needed I was. Friend, Protector, Lover...

"Shes healing, we need to get her home" Carlise soothed. "Her heartbeat is stronger now so we can move her."

"Alice and Emmett have gone to steal some cars." Rosalie said as she stood close to me, she put her hand on my shoulder. Me and blondie never really got on but I was thankful for the comforting gesture and returned a small smile.

"Carlisle..."Alice called from the car.

"I've got her." I said quietly as I picked a still unconcious Nessie of the floor. I sat in the back of one of the cars with her cradled on my lap. The purr of the engine started.

"Jacob...my Jacob." Nessie mumbled.

"I'm here darling, sleep. I love you." I said and kissed her hair. She feel back into unconsiousness as we drove away from Texas and back home.


	17. Chapter 17 Waking Up

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Seventeen - Waking Up

My head was swimming and I was aching from head to toe, I groaned quietly. I felt a familar hot hand in mind and my eyes shot open. I turned my head to the left and was greeted by his big goofy grin. _Jacob's _big goofy grin and I smiled back.

"You scared us for a second Nessie." Jacob said as he stroked my hair. "Poor Jasper was an emotional wreck." he laughed softly and I laughed too.

"Jacob, I..I..I have something to tell you." I said sighing as I pulled myself up in bed, his arm was behind me pulling at the pillows so that I would be comfortable.

"Renesmee Cullen." I winced, it was the first time he had used my full name. "Did you honestly think I didn't love you." His eyes were pained. My heart skipped a beat. My eyes searched his for any hint of uncertainty but I ffound none, every word from his mouth was dripping with sincerity.

"I left because of that Jacob. You have an imprint and apparently so do I." I said reaching up to touch my necklace, it was gone, I looked down, where was it? Jacob pulled the necklace out of his pocket, it was newly carved I reached out for it and stroked the wodden charms with my thumb and forefinger.

"Nessie, you are my imprint. I love you more than anything i've ever loved before. Darling, when I thought you were dead I was shattered, it broke my heart." he said stroking my hair, I managed a small smile.

"No one can ever make me love anyone but you." I said quietly.

"I'm glad." he laughed softly and kissed my hand, my heart fluttered again.

"Please explain?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Well, when someone imprints it's like love at first sight but much more powerful. When you were born I was drawn to you and as you grew up I was there for you in whatever way you needed me, your friend,your protector. But I wasn't sure if you were in love with me the way I was in love you. Me and your family argued, I said that we should tell you know and let you decided while your father thought it's best to see if you made the first move." he sighed and I cupped his face.

"Jacob are you trying to tell me that you love me and that we belong together?" I said raising my eyebrows and giggling.

"Yes sweetheart, I am. Never _ever _run off and scare me like that." he said seriously.

"Your wish is my command." I said softly, I leaned towards him slowly and my heartbeat and breathing accelerated. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and smell his musky scent, I closed my eyes and leaned my head slowly to the left. The door opened and I snapped my head away.

"Good Afternoon Nessie." standing in the doorway was the rest of my family all smiling.

"Hey uh..guys. Whats up?" I mumbled and Jacob laughed

"Renesmee how do you feel?" Grandpa Carlilse asked crossing the room towards me.

"A little achey but good can I get up please I need a shower." I said, they all laughed and left the room. Jacob kissed my forehead and then followed after.

I took a long hot shower letting the hot water relax my frame and washed my hair in my favourite watermelon shampoo. While drying myself I noticed that I had alot of brusing more than my Mom must have had as a human, that must have been why I ached so much. I pulled on jeans and jacobs shirt which I pulled up at the back with a hair bobble. I wore my brown jacket over it and dried my wet hair. When i looked presentable I put on Jacob's necklace and headed downstairs. Mom hugged me. I winced.

"Never ever do that again young lady! You almost gave us a heart attack, and thats not an easy thing to do!" she scolded but then smiled. I smiled sheepishly back.

"I'm sorry, truly I am." I said then added casually "Wheres Jake?"

"Down by the garage he asked if you'd meet him there."Esme called from the kitchen.

"Okies then, i'm off to see Jacob." I said smiling, I smiled at the thought of picking up where we left off then quickly changed my train of thought as I remembered my father was standing less than three metres away. I kissed him on the cheeck on the way out to lift his scowl of his greek god face, then took off running to the garage. I ran staright into Jake pushing him to the floor we both laughed. The ache was worth feeling him on me. Connected.

"So where were we this morning Mr Black before our family so rudely interuppted us?" I said teasingly.

"Hmmm...let me think Miss Cullen, I think it went somthing like this." he stroked my hair and then kissed me. It was different from my dream, much better. I ran my hands through his black hair and he pulled me closer, all too soon he broke the kiss off, laughing.

"What?" I asked staring at him, I pouted

"I need to buy you a new t-shirt that one seams to be very wearable." he smiled crookedly and then kissed my pout. I smiled brightly back. He rolled over and jumped off the ground pulling me up with his hands, I kept hold of his hand refusing to lose contact with him.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk Miss Cullen?" he asked bowing. I touched his face showing him what I wanted he laughed then kissed me again.

"That would be splendid, such a gentleman." I laughed as we walked down the Cullen drive holding hand in hand...


	18. Chapter 18 One Year Later

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eighteen - One Year Later

I stood there by the church holding onto the bottom of my dress in one hand and my bouquet in my other hand and smiled. Leah, I and two others that I did not know where by me, all of us dressed the same, long flowing blue dress and our hair had been braided with flowers of blue and silver intertwined.

I smiled at Leah and she smiled back. My smile was one of happiness and hers was just a mask, I knew how hard this day had to be for her.

The song started and the four of us slowly started to walk down the aisle, rows of people looked at us and I blushed, I was the blushing bridesmaid. I gazed at my Jacob and he returned it, I didn't notice my family, the flowers, the lights, the music.

Nothing.

Just him and his eyes.

We reached the end of the aisle and took our places at the front as part of the bridal party. The song changed into the wedding march and everyone rose to their feet as Emily Young walked down the aisle. No matter how many scars this women had today she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, she walked with fluidity, her white dress flattered her curvy shape and her hair was pulled into a crown with a pearl tiara holding the hanging veil in place. I glanced at Sam, the look of his face was one of proudness and I felt Leah stiffen beside me, I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. This day was going to be difficult for her, she was letting go of Sam.

Jacob had gotton around to telling me the story and Leah told me it again. I was always the one who held the box of tisses when she cried and stroked her hair. She queezed my hand back and whispered a 'Thank-You' so low I could barely hear it.

The ceremony was beautiful and I continued to hold Leah's hand throughout it, her posture seamed to relax towards the end and tears were running down her face. When we were outside of the church being gathered for photos I gave her a tissue.

"Thanks Nessie." she sniffled "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Yes it was, i'm sory it was so difficult for you." I said stroking her arm, at that moment Sue Clearwater came over to whisk her daughter away. I looked over at the wedding scene, it was like a picture, I wanted to have a wedding like this someday but only to Jake, he was the only guy I had eyes for.

Today, I had no time to see Jake, the only time we were together was when we had pictures taken, then we couldn't really speak. He look nervous, not his usual confident self. It started to worry me.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked voicing my worried thoughts out lod while we were whisked off to the reception.

"Nothing...just nerves for the speech." he said swallowing. I took his word for it and gave him a smile.

"Just breathe honey, i'm sure it will go great." I said smiling encouragingly then kissed his cheek once. We held hands for as long as possible until Emily and Sam were announced into the reception.

"I am pleased to present Mr and Mrs Sam Uley!" a man shouted and everyone clapped.

We quickly took our seats at the top table slowly, we were sitting five seats away from each other and the distance seamed painful. I was aching for us to be back together again. Close together again.

It was soon time for the wedding speeches. Leah stood up first. I took a deep breath that matched hers.

"Well, me and Emily were always more than cousins we were like sisters. Every summer we would have fun playing together and then one summer she met Sam." Leah took a deep breath and I squeezed her had again before she continued. "When she met Sam it was clear that they were destined to be together, they are two of the most beautiful, kind and generous people I have ever met in my entire life and I wish them all the happiness for the future. To Sam and Emily" Leah announced raising her glass, I took a sip from my glass and it was Jake's turn. I turned my chair around so I could get a better view. I could hear Uncle Emmett's silent laughter and could feel my familes eyes on my face. I looked at them confused and they just smiled. Dad was grimacing slightly and Alice looked like she was about to explode. I turned my head away from them, they couldn't half be embarresing with the emo father and the giggling pixie. I was going to have to have words with them later...

"Right, well. I haven't really known Sam for that long but I can say that him and Emily make a beautiful couple and that they are very happy together." Jacob started then he turned and looked at Sam, he patted his shoulder and the continued. "Sam I know that this day is about you and Emily but I wondered if i could borrow this moment to say something myself." Jacob then turned to look at me, I gave him a puzzled look and then smiled. "Nessie, I love you with all my heart and soul. I have somthing to ask you." he said taking a deep breath and walking to towards me. He got down on one knee in front of me and the hall gasped, my eyes widened in response. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all my heart wold you please...you know...will you marry me?" Jacob asked pulling out a diamond ring from his pocket. My hands flew up to my mouth and suddenly Jacob whispered. I was shocked about the question but also about the ring. I never knew Jacob could pick jewelry...

"Sorry Ness, no pressure although you would embarrass me in front over two hundred people".he whispered and I smiled brightly I already knew my answer, I didn't need to think about it.

"Oh course Jacob!" I exclaimed laughing and he pulled me into a hug and kissed me. The whole room applauded and I looked towards my family, they were all smiling even my moody father. Jasper had put a restraining hand on Alice who still looked like she was about to expload. I turned back to Jacob.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen." he said and then he kissed me. I glanced around the room, Sam and Emily were smiling wildly. Leah beside me held my hand as I sat back down.

"Jake i think you should finish your speech." I whispered into his ear

"Oh yes...to Sam and Emily." he said raising his glass. Sam then stood up and looked at us.

"To Jacob and Renesmee." Sam smiled and the whole room erupted saying both of our names and I blushed. Everyone laughed and as I stared into Jacob's eyes I knew we would be happy. I loved him.

**The End (:**

**I Have Left It Open So That In The Future I Could Possibly Continue The Story. I Hope You Liked It xx Edit: Surviving Seventeen the sequal is now out!!**


End file.
